CH1 ENTER ZERO
by vvzero007vv
Summary: The Empire has a top secret project covered with darkness and shadow. Read and Review!


1 Dramatis Personae  
  
2 Imperials  
  
2.1 Vader, and Emperor Palpatine  
  
2.2  
  
2.3 Ysanne Isard – Intellegence Director for the Empire  
  
2.4 Commander Jess –Human Female from Corellia  
  
General Kerr – Human Male from Coruscant  
  
Major Tag – Human Male from Coruscant  
  
Captian Piett – Human Male from Chandrila R & D, and Squadron Commander  
  
3 Neutrals  
  
"Zero" – Human Male – Birthplace Unknown, Age Unknown,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CH 1: Enter Zero.  
  
It was hell, to say the least. Days, weeks, months, years all of them seemed the same. Everyday the same, I had no track of time, how could I? My cell, the dark, damp abyss which I'd probably prefer not to lay eyes upon; not that I could anyway. The ambient noises that play constantly drives me insane. Every sense I have seems to be dulled, like trying to find out what something feels like through gloves of iron. I cant even remember how it all started. It seems like years since I was abducted, by them….  
  
Off in the distance I heard footsteps approaching. That rhythmical clanking of hard plastic upon metal. A door opens, releasing of the brightness of what seems as at least thousands of explosions. I wince to blind the light, Suddenly, out of nowhere a jab at my neck, and then my entire body went limp.  
  
Four Imperial Stormtroopers removed the being from the cell, an adolescent human male, of average height, build, and size. Spiked Blonde hair, and Icy Blue eyes. One would think that two stormtroopers would be more than enough to handle a mere human, but the Empire had great plans for this one. The one who has no name, only a number; " Zero ".  
  
-***-  
  
The bridge of the Super Star Destroyer Lusankya was a bustling command center; the very heart of the ship. Outside the viewports at least millions of stars could be seen with an unspoken clarity. Three other ships escorted the Lusankya; A Lancer class frigate, Redemption; 120 meters of pure death. The lancers were created after the death of the first death star, to counter the Alliance Starfighters.  
  
The next ship, a Victory Class Star Destroyer; The Black hand. Smaller than Imperial Class Star Destroyers, but the amount of power in the ships is similar in their bloodline. And finally an Escort Carrier, coined "Leaky" back from before the Old Republic, this vessel was and still is an antique, but she still holds fine.  
  
"Commander Jess." A clipped level toned officer addressed the Ship's Commander. She spun on her heel, to address Captain Piett, one of the ship's Fighter Squadron Commanders. " We are initiating the Training Simulators for Operation Black Hand " Jess looked unsatisfied for a moment, then replied, "Proceed, Captain." Piett turned and walked out of the bridge. Jess heaved a heavy sigh, and continued her inspection of the bridge crew.  
  
The med lab was conspicuously cleaned, constantly. I was Sprawled on the cold, steel lab table with simulator goggles and gloves. I woke up and found my self in a pseudo TIE Cockpit. A voice crackled over the comm. " Now Zero, if you do anything that isn't to our liking, you'll get a spark that you'll really enjoy" the man's voice had a sick tone to it, which made my skin crawl. The Simulator Program Started and another day started again….  
  
  
  
Boredom was starting to set in on the bridge, as it was becoming around 2100 hours. Most of the Bridge Crew, aside from completing their assignments, took great pleasure, to observe the simulators, or simulate Fleet Battles with other members of the crew.  
  
A voice shouted through the stale air like greased lightning. "Commander! I'm Picking up three… no Five Capital Ship Sensor Shadows coming out of hyperspace 20 kilometers away." Fear was the thunderclap to the lightning, and action bristled the bridge, and then, the lights kicked out and the General Alert Sounded. "GET OUR SHIELDS UP!!!, GET OUR FIGHTERS OUT!" Jess snapped. The Sensor Operator called out again, " Three Mon Calarmari Cruisers and Two Nebulon Class Frigates. They are also deploying fighters!" "SHIT!" Jess cursed. This was going to be a Slugging match  
  
The Current Positions of the Ships appeared in the holocube in the Center of the Bridge. The Rebel Fleet's main armor was protecting the more vulnerable frigates.  
  
  
  
The medical lab's power surged, and the simulator program ended. The Helmet and Gloves removed themselves from Zero, and the Storm Troopers came to escort their specimen back to it's cell. But he awoke, flipped up on the table, and kicked the first trooper in the neck, killing him, Zero stole his blaster and utility belt, and ran for the blast door. "Stop Him!" Piett shouted, and someone hit the Alarm.  
  
My plan worked! The Imperial Research and Development teams were more predictable than rain. The med lab is on the 40th deck, I recalled. And so is the fighter Bay. I rounded a corner and skidded short. A Platoon of Stormtroopers were fanning out in a search pattern to find me. I ducked down, fired three rounds in their direction. One of the Crimson Bolts caught the first Trooper in the Eyepiece, and his helmet sizzled and a dark smoke surged from the impact point. "There he is! Stop Him!" The other troopers called.  
  
The Blast Door opened to the Fighter Ready room, as I quickly stripped and put on the Imperial Pilot's Suit, and ran for the hangar. My heart was racing, and a cold sweat rushed over me. If I fialed to escape my captors, they would surely test my endurance to torture. … The Black Hand Project, to create the perfect human; a super soldier.  
  
I calmly walked into the hangar, strides rhythmical in time, The Commander Inquired my entry, and moved along. I moved into one of the TIE Interceptors generally reserved for officers, as this partictular fighter was Hyperspace Equipped. I fell into the cockpit with a loud whump, and the hatch above me closed automatically. Suddenly the Release Indicator flashed in the cockpit, and outside I could see the other Fighters releasing from their restraints and taking off through the Mag-Con Shield, which held the Hangar atmosphere inside and not letting the hard vacuum of space destroy the ship.  
  
Later, the battle started, which I knew lie between my life and my demise….  
  
  
  
TBC!……….. 


End file.
